Opposites Attract
by pyrogirl2000
Summary: Why is Mai acting super happy for the past two days? Who's this Zero? Will we ever solve this case? Please be nice. This is my first Fanfic. I would love comments and ideas for the next chapters. LinxMai MonkxAyako JohnxMasako.
1. Prolouge

It all started when their client came on July 5th.

Mai slammed her hand down on her alarm clock to stop the constant beeping noise. She swore she had turned that thing off just five minutes ago. She groaned and opened her eyes and picked up her phone and answered it. " Naru stop calling me-" she stopped when she heard someone chuckling 'wait naru does not chuckle and this sounds more female' "So the way you greet a friend is by calling them a narcissist. Wow, you have changed huh?" The person on the other side said.

"Wait is that you, Zero?" Mai practically screamed sitting up in bed fully awake now.

"Well, who else would it be? Didn't you get my text message yesterday, or did you think that person had the wrong number eh?" Zero responded with slight chuckle in her voice. "Oh and if your wondering why I am calling it's because you need to get to work so ja ne." With that said she hung up.

Mai jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. By the time she was done it was 7:20. She quickly grabbed her keys and phone and ran out the door but not without locking it. From there she ran all the way to work like usual and entered SPR. When she walked in Mary and Kim looked at her in slight surprise. Being confused as to their surprise she turned to look at the clock witch said 7:28.

She turned and looked at them again when Naru started speaking.

"Mai for once you are early maybe I am finally getting through your stupidity and to the actual little brains you have left." He stated rudely.

Mai glared at him and spoke "No I'm early because Zero woke me up and told me to go to work. So I just happened to be early." Afterwards she muttered some rude names of said narcissist.

Mari raised a eyebrow at this and asked "Who is Zero? A boyfriend?" It would be an under statement to say he was only a little curious. When he asked this Lin stiffened slightly. Naru knew that Lin was in love with Mai.

Mai grinned, but shook her head "No, Zero is a friend of mine from a few years ago. She left to go study in England. We haven't spoke since she left."

Lin relaxed slightly now knowing that this Zero was a girl. When he reassured he walked away to his office.

Naru continued to question the girl "So how old is Zero?" Questioned Naru.

"17 why?" Responded Mai.

"Because I'm your boss and need to know these things." Stated Naru before he turned around to go to his office, but stopped at the door and said "Oh and Mai… Tea." Then he disappeared into his office.


	2. Chapter 1

Mai was still mad at Naru, but she was also over joyed that she had got to talk to Zero again. It had been almost 3years since she had spoken or seen Zero. It was such wonderful surprise. Mai sighed and walked into the kitchen and started to make Naru his tea. 'God I hate that Tea loving narcissistic jerk' she though has she poured the tea into 3 cups.

She quickly placed the 'Holy' tea on a tray and went to Naru's door and knocked only when she heard an 'enter' did she dare come into his 'Lair'. She quickly opened the door walked in and placed his tea next to him and started to walk out when he called her name. She turned around and looked at Naru with a questioning gaze.

"We have a client coming in at 2:30. Have tea ready to be served, understood?" he spoke without looking up from his work. She nodded her head, smiling. It had been a while since Naru was interested in a case. Mai then walked out of his office and closed the door. She then went and knocked on Lin's door. When she heard him say come in she opened the door and walked to Lin. Lin was working on his computer like usual, but he stopped so he could take his tea from her.

"Thank you," Lin said to Mai before taking a sip of the tea. 'Mmmmm... as good as always though I shouldn't expect any less of her tea' Lin thought quietly to him self. He looked up to see Mai close his door behind her.

Mai sighed as she sat down at her desk. It had been almost 3 years now since she started working for Naru. She had worked with him for 1 year at first. This was because he had finally found Gene. Or at least what was left of him. Gene was hit by a car, the driver had wrapped him in a sheet and dumped him in a lake. After they had found his body Naru and Lin went back to England.

We didn't see Naru or Lin for a whole year. In that year they had been gone, I had finished high school. I had also saw the Ayako and Monk less. I didn't get to see John and Masako at all. Though I did keep in touch with Yasu. I started collage, I am in the paranormal investigation area. I am ahead of my classmates because I have been out in the field and know how to set up the equipment. About 3 months after I started collage Naru came back and so did Lin.

When they came back we were all told to come to SPR asap. Within 2 hours everyone was there. Naru hired us all again saying it would be a pain to find new members. It was in those first few weeks that I realized that my 'crush' for Naru was childish and I had gotten over it. I thought I was done with crushes and stuff like like for then, but as usual nothing goes my way.

So here I am now with a crush on Lin and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me the slightest. I shook my head to get those thoughts out and looked at the clock. '2:20! What the heck?! Have I been thinking that whole time? Man, Naru's going to get at me for this' Mai thought.

She quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare tea. As soon as she got the cups down and then water to start heating up the door opened. She quickly rushed out of the kitchen and greeted the client and lead them to the couch and said she would go get her boss. Mai swiftly went to Naru's door and knocked.

"Come in." Naru said.

Mai opened his door and poked her head in and stated "The clients here, Naru." With that he nodded his head and started to stand. Mai left and went to the kitchen and finished making tea. When she entered the room she immediately placed tea cups in front of Naru, Lin, and Mr. Hisaki[The client].

"So Hisaki-san, what is happening at your inn?" Naru started while opening up his black book and grabbing his tea. He then took a sip and placed it back down on the table and looked at Hisaki-san.

"Well... I-I guess it began about 3 years ago. My daughter, Susuki kept telling me to meet her new friend, but when we got there nobody was there. I asked Susuki where her friend was and she said she was sitting in the chair. Nobody was sitting in the chair so I just told her to have fun and not to get in trouble and left. It's been just like that of the last 3 years. Nothing has really happened until a few days ago. I was in bed with my wife when we heard Susuki scream. We ran there as fast as we could and by the time we got there so was a maid that happened to be near by. We entered Susuki's room to see what was wrong and there was blood on the mirror. It said 'I will have you, Susuki.' After that we pulled her out of her room and she slept with us. Now 2 of our maids are missing. There was five missing, but we found 3 of them." Hisaki-san spoke with slight fear in his voice.

"Good, then we can question the maids you did find." Naru said while writing something in his notebook.

"I'm afraid that is not possiable, Shibuya-san. The maids that were found are dead." Hisaki-san said slowly sadness clear in his voice.

Naru looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"The weird thing is," Hisaki-san continued "all the maids that have disapeared had long blueish silver hair and are very pale and thin." Naru nodded his head as Lin typed on his computer. "Oh, and before I forget I hired 1 other group. So I hope you can work along side them. I think there is only 2 or 3 of them after all."Hisaki-san said as he was leaving.

After he left Naru turned to Mai and said "Call the others tell them to be here at 7 o'clock tomorrow." Naru then stood up and went back to his office. Lin followed Naru's example and he went to his office.

After Mai called everyone and told them it was 6:27. So Mai went home to get prepared for the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this when I started writing but I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters(sadly)

Also don't forget to give me reveiws for ideas for the next Chapters

Ja ne

When Mai got to her apartment she found a letter infront of her door. She bent down and picked it up and saw her name written on the front. She knew that hand writing from anywhere. She grinned and unlocked her door and entered her home. She closed the door and quickly ripped open the letter.

It was just like Zero to put a letter infront of her door when she was not home. Zero has a thing against emotional meetings or something like that. Mai never really understood Zero.

As she read the letter she could not help but grin even more. It seems she knew one thing about Zero. Zero loved the paranrmal. It's practically part of her.

'So it seems that other team is led by Zero. I guess that is predictiable.' thought Mai as she set the letter on the counter. And went down the hall to her bedroom. As Mai entered her bedroom she dropped her bag next to the door. She then went to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag to put her clothes and other needed items for the case.

After she finished getting her stuff into her bag she zipped it up and set it one the floor.

Mai sighed and jumped onto her bed and laid down on her bed. 'I hope I don't have any of those dreams tonight' Mai thought as her eyes drifted closed and then she went into her dreamland.

When Mai awoke the next morning she was refreshed and ready to go, though she was curious as to what woke her up. That's when she heard her phone ding meaning she had received a message. Mai reached over and grabbed her phone and flipped in open to see the message.

The message said 'Mai you better get up knowing you your probably late to work a lot without me to wake you up on time. Now get ready I will be seeing you at the case today. Don't get hurt.' It was from Zero. Mai jumped up and looked up at the clock which read 6:08 am.

Mai raced over to the bathroom with clothes and took a cold shower. Even though she hated cold showers she had too. Her crush on Lin was now making her dream about him. She felt like a guy in a way. They always are taking cold showers after dreams like that!

After Mai finished her shower she went to her kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She quickly finished her meal, grabbed her bag and left for the office. As she got to the office she noticed that the gang was just arriving like she was.

'Hhhmmmm... maybe I ahould use Zero as a alarm clock and not the real thing. She is much better at getting the job done.' Mai thought as she walked up to the others.

"Jou-chan," Monk said happily while giving her a bear hug, "Oh what's this? Your here on time that's unusal!" Monk finished as he let her go before Ayako could hit him in the head with 'death' purse.

"Blame Zero. She always nags about getting to places on time!" Mai retorted back.

"Stop gossiping you two we have a job to do!" Naru said glaring at us after setting a box down in the van.

Mai nodded quickly and put her bag in the van and then ran up to the office to see if she could do anything. As she got inside she saw that Lin was carrying the last of the equipment. She stepped to the side to let Lin through and walked over to her desk to get the present she had bought for Zero knowing of her return. The present wasn't much just a journal and a pencil, but she knew Zero would be happy to receive such a gift.

Zero loved to write. If Zero wasn't writing she was reading. It had been so long since Mai last saw Zero that she could hardly remember what she looked like anymore.

Mai quickly left the office and locked it up. She the ventured down the stairs to the van where every one was gathered.

"On this case," Naru began in his usual flat tone, "nobody is to go anywhere with out partners, and also there will be another group there that we will have to work alongside. Understood? Good now lets get going we don't have all day." and with that said and done Naru turned around and opened the passanger door.

We all nodded and went to our cars. In the van it will only be Naru, Lin, and Mai. In Monk's car there will be Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, an last but not least Yasu.

We started our cars and started to drive to the Inn where Mai would get to see Zero for the first time in a long time.

The entire ride was quiet nobody spoke. Lin was busy driving, Naru was reading a case file, and Mai was asleep as always leaning on Lin's shoulder.

_**Dream Begins**_

_Mai looked around the astrial plane looking for Gene, but only saw the spirits. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and swiftly turned around and was met with the sight of Gene smiling at her gently._

"_Gene!" Mai yelled and threw her arms around him. It had been a while since she had last seen Gene._

_Gene chuckled and gently pryed Mai off him so he could speak with her about the case. "Mai, you need to be careful on this case it is very dangerous if you are alone, ok? Also, you need to keep an eye on your friend. Don't get caught by surprise. Remember your wardings. I have to go, but we will talk later." Gene spoke. _

_With that said and done Mai faded out from the dream world into the real world._

_**Dream Ends**_


End file.
